Wheeled straddle-seat vehicles are provided with driver footrests on each side of the vehicle vertically below the seat to support the feet of the driver. The footrests may be in the form of footpegs or footboards, and are typically rigidly fixed to the vehicle frame. A foot-actuated brake lever may be provided near one of the footrests so that the driver can actuate the brakes with the foot without removing the foot from the footrest. In straddle-seat vehicles with manual or semi-automatic transmissions, a foot-operated gear shift lever may be provided near the other footrest so that the driver can change gears. As a vehicle may be driven by different drivers, it is desirable to have the ability to adjust the position of the driver footrests to accommodate drivers of different sizes and/or according to the driver's preferences.